Tragedy at Midnight
by DatRandomGuy
Summary: What would happen if Fang was a total phobic wreck, haunted every night by a gift from Max, of all things? His life will not be happy like other Max Ride fanfics. Read on to see how he deals with his very, very creepy surprise present.


**A/N. Best enjoyed in a dark room at three a.m., haha. For those who do not know me I write another story, not horror, more adventure and romance, so check that out. I read all the Maximum Ride books a while back so I'm writing for Max Ride now. Also check out the picture of the bear as the book cover. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Fang POV

Ever since I was trapped in the school, fear has been my natural emotion. I can't help but envy the rest of the Flock at how easily they overcame their fear of the school, but perhaps my secret emotion would come in handy. Especially after I was given it. Yes, it.

It all started when Max thought it would be funny to give me the creepiest stuffed animal that she found. I mean, creepy. Creepy enough to make me, the emotionless brick wall break down into tears and practically feels its coarse hands around my neck. It was a cruel joke gone wrong, like a laboratory mutation gone wrong.

This stuffed animal is supposed to resemble a teddy bear, but it is something of no other. It has the most life-like creepy beady-black eyes that seem to shift while I look away. It has a human-like nose and a full set of human dentures. Its artificial teeth are new and pearly white on its body, sticking out on its mangled head of fur like a demon in heaven. Whenever I look its way, it chills me with its cross-breeded human-bear body, yet magically lures me toward it. Its eyes, they move. I'm sure I'm the only one who can see it. But still, they move and it keeps luring me. A trap.

~~~3 weeks later~~~

I've currently moved the animal from its native home on my old, broken chair in the corner to the end of my bed. It's 3 a.m. and the night is brightly shining through my open window. Sounds from neighbors drift my way, and I get muffled glimpses of what they are saying. The bear is just there, staring me down, judging me under its shifty eyes. Its face keeps the same deadly grin, but its eyes tell it all. Right now they sized me up. Lured me in. Spit me out. Repeat.

I suddenly cradled the bear with my feet, but I definitely had not told my legs to do so. It was a supernatural force. My heart raced. I glanced around the room, but all I could hear were the groans of the neighbors again. I glanced back at the teddy bear, afraid it would chop me into pieces, but it didn't, instead calming my heart into a trance. But it seemed at least a foot closer.

~~~The next night~~~

I still lie awake at ridiculous hours of the night, but that doesn't matter. The bear rests me, regenerates me. It heals my insides.

I haven't told anyone about it, not even Max. No one knows I'm up, no one knows I even kept the bear. No one but the bear goes into my room at night. This time, the window was closed and there was no moon. I placed the furry beast on the night stand stationed to my side. As I fell asleep, I peered at it. I could make out an odd pair of eyeballs illuminating themselves. Strangely, they calmed me, sent me into a deep sleepless trance. They were oddly crossed, like they were seeing beyond our current dimension.

~~~The next night~~~

The bear sleeps with me. I cradle it to my side and peer to the window. Every so often, my eyes suddenly jerk towards the bears'. The stare back up at me at an angle never achieved before. I knew deep down it shouldn't be happening, but they hypnotized me. About every 5 minutes of my sleepless gaze, I would feel a vibration against my chest. Kind of like a really slow-motion, silent telephone from the past. I could hear sounds inside. Like I was developing a second conscience.

~~~The night after~~~

I tugged the bear into me the deepest it could go. This time I was hearing things for sure. "Breathe. In, out, repeat. Stay calm," I heard, spread out over about 2 minutes. This was wrong. So wrong. The bear had gone too far and I threw it to the wall. It hissed as it flew, far from my troubles. It ricocheted off the wall, landing right back in my face. "Serves you right," it whispered. Its eyes were illuminated bloodshot.

"Max," I gasped. "Max?" Where the hell was she. "This isn't...funny..." I managed to gasp out, trying to catch her. My throat was sucked dry with air. I fell, unconscious, finally receiving deep sleep.

~~~The next day~~~

It was right after dinner the next day. I needed to tell someone about the bear before it possessed me tonight. Max would be perfect. I grabbed her and shoved her out the door. "What the hell was that?" she hissed, making sure to keep her words thoughts clear of Angel's perception.

"Follow me," I gestured, spreading my long black wings. I guess being a half-frightened-to-death bird kid isn't that bad; I get wings. We flew shortly into the sky and landed in the forest behind Dr. M's house.

The forest consisted of dead trees that were eerily evenly spaced. The trees were long, mangled trunks that finally branched at the top, only when they had a chance to escape from their prison. The ground in the forest was bare, like the floor of a prison cell that sucked the life out of the trees themselves. There was a mossy pond here and there, as well as some mounds of dirts usually referred to as hills. They looked more like burial sites.

"That bear...it's haunting me." I declared, straight and to the point.

"How so?" Max asked, shocked that her little prank had gone wrong. Little did she know how bad her situation was.

"Well, every night, I talk to the bear like a crazed lunatic." The bear was controlling my words again. Damn it! "Sorry about that, it controls what I say. What I wanted to say was...oh my god Max, it's in the tree!" I shoved my finger to the forest's canopy towards the creepy bear grinning evilly back to me.

"Wha..what?" Max said, confused and shocked. It was hard for to take in all at once.

"Every night...it wants to kill me. But first, it lures me with its eyes, its trust. I have since not fallen for it...but its eyes are an addiction. I can hear voices in my soul. I can feel the monster tingling in my chest...there's no chance-" I was cut off.

I looked up and the bear was gone. Suddenly, a blade plunged deep into my back, more fatal than any other blow I had ever received, whether it be from a Flyboy or an M-Geek.

my body collapsed to the ground, a pool of blood and mangled body parts. My soul then floated upward, like a child's balloon drifting away from the glimmer of hope it had into the certain death trap high in the sky.

My senses still worked, but no mortal could acknowledge me any longer. I stared down at the scene unfolding below. My body lay in a heap and the bear stabbed away at Max, its evil smile still fulfilling a purpose.

Perhaps there would have been an afterlife past the trees' canopy, but there wasn't. The bear's face came straight into vision, closer than ever, luring me in, deeper, deeper, _deeeeeeper..._

_Shwioosh_. I disappeared.

**A/N. Yo guys, how was that for a one-shot? Never wrote any horror before. I hope you enjoyed. Also check out my other book, you don't need to know the game.**


End file.
